


slut

by earthtomorgan



Series: lesson learned? [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, First Time, Orgasm Denial, Original work - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sir Kink, Spanking, Teacher/Student, Virginity Taking, bad girl, im bad at tags, lots of bad girl, schoolgirl, sir, slut, student, teacher, virgin, virginity losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomorgan/pseuds/earthtomorgan
Summary: slut’s skirt is just a little too short. slut gets taught a lesson.





	slut

She opened the noticeably heavy door while absentmindedly wondering why she was summoned to a teacher’s room so close to the end of the day. He moved his eyes up from his desk to look at her. She saw his eyes travel down.

 

“I was told you wanted to see me?” she spoke softly, subconsciously pulling on her skirt again.

 

“Yes, I did.” he said, setting his pen down and looking back at her eyes.

 

She paused for a moment, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked finally.

 

“No, Sir.” she said, nervously breaking eye contact and proceeding to bite at her bottom lip.

 

“Well as you were walking to class this morning, I couldn’t help but noticing just how short your skirt is today.”

 

She blushed deep red and didn’t speak as she hid her face further.

 

“Anything to say about that?” he questioned.

 

“I’m sorry.” she apologized quietly, not sure what she was expected to say.

 

“Try that again, and make sure you call me Sir.” he said, and though it was a demand, he said it quietly. That almost made it feel more threatening.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir?” she said, voice raising at the end to form a question.

 

He looked at her expectantly.

 

“For my skirt being too short?”

 

“How about you apologize to me for being a slut in front of everyone?”

 

She gasped a little, causing him to smile.

 

“Well, you are a slut, aren’t you? Now apologize.” This time the demand was spoken like one.

 

“Sir, you can’t call me a sl-“

 

“I said. Now. Apologize.” he said, low and threatening.

 

She hesitated.

 

He stood up suddenly, causing her to jump.

 

He looked behind him once and closed the blinds. He stepped behind her almost trembling body and lowered the window curtain on the door.

 

“On your knees.”

 

She dropped to her knees, skirt riding up more than ever. She felt some warm wetness drip out of her and blushed.

 

“Now, what were you saying about me not being able to call you a slut?” he asked, towering over her.

 

“Nothing, Sir.”

 

“That’s what I thought. I want your hands down next to you so you’re not fidgeting.”

 

She stopped picking at her nails immediately and placed them next to her like he requested.

 

“Good girl. Now I want you to really tell me you’re sorry. And mean it.” he said

 

She blushed deeper.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, for wearing things I’m not supposed to.” she said.

 

“Say it, say what you are.” he coaxed.

 

“I’m a s-slut, Sir? I’m sorry, Sir, for being a slut.” she mumbled.

 

“Good girl. Now stand up.”

 

She stood up, not bothering to fix her skirt.

 

“Bend over my desk like the little slut you are.” he ordered.

 

She leaned over his desk, ass up and definitely exposed.

 

He ran his hand over her smooth ass.

 

“Girls with such big asses like you shouldn’t be wearing skirts like that.” he said quietly.

 

All of a sudden he struck her ass with his large hand.

 

She made a small noise, surprised.

 

“And such nice smooth thighs, too. I can’t even imagine what goes through boys’ minds when they see those in that tiny skirt.”

 

He spanked her again on the same cheek, harder. And again, and again, and again, before moving on to the other one.

 

She gasped a little with the first four or so, but got used to it after that. Maybe even enjoyed it.

 

He moved his hand down, slowly. She was definitely shaking a bit now.

 

He moved his hand over her pink thong.

 

“Such a bad girl.” he muttered, rubbing two fingers over her entrance.

 

His fingers made their way down to her clit, and he pushed down on it once and then moved them back up over her lips.

 

A small sound escaped her. She was extremely frustrated with this and she pushed back on his fingers.

 

“No, no, no.” he whispered, removing his hand entirely. “Have you never been properly touched? I can’t just give it to you, that would be too easy.”

 

She whined quietly, but didn’t answer with words. He put his hand back.

 

“Did you hear me? I asked you a question.” he said softly, feeling her soaked pussy under his hand.

 

“I’ve, um...” she trailed off. She didn’t want to make him stop by telling him she hadn’t really been touched before.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ve never... had somebody touch me like this.” she said, her voice showing she was nervous.

 

“Really? I would have never believed it from the way you dress.” But she could hear his smirk as he spoke.

 

“That’s not to say I haven’t touched, though, Sir.” she said, cheeks pink and lips smiling even though he couldn’t see.

 

“You bad, bad girl.”

 

He pulled down the delightfully childish piece of clothing that remained around her hips. He let it drop and pool under her feet.

 

“What a pretty pink pussy we have here.” he spoke, trailing his index finger along her inner thigh as he took in the beautiful sight of her tight, young, virgin pussy.

 

She shivered, experiencing the almost tickling feeling of his hand so close to where she needed it but just barely touching her skin.

 

He slowly walked his fingers over to the source of her wetness, laying them flat. He then dragged them up and down.

 

He finally gifted her the pleasure of pressing on her clit. He continually put varying amounts of pressure on it, causing her thighs to tremble.

 

She was keening quietly, voice low.

 

He pressed on her virgin opening, applying more pressure by the second. He worked his finger in, meeting some resistance from her pussy.

 

Finally he broke through, slowly moving it in and out. He tried to work his index finger in, but he didn’t try that hard as he wanted to break her with his dick.

 

He removed his finger and undid his belt and zipper.

 

Soon she felt him pressing up to her. He used his thumb to pull her lips apart.

 

She felt some pain as he stretched her out.

 

“Mmh.” she mumbled in discomfort.

 

He continued pushing in.

 

“‘S big.”

 

“Yeah? How big?”

 

“So big, fuck,” she almost moaned even though she was in slight pain.

 

Once he was sure she wasn’t in pain, he started fucking her properly.

 

“Oh!” she said, sounding surprised as she felt something particularly nice as he rubbed against her right.

 

He did it again, a hard thrust causing her body to jolt forward.

 

“Oh,” she repeated, but this time it sounded a bit more breathy and less surprised.

 

She hadn’t expected it to feel so good along her walls inside. Luckily it was a surprise of the pleasant category.

 

He fucked her faster, and faster.

 

“Oh, oh, Sir, Sir, oh my God!” she almost cried, feeling it all together, fast.

 

“Such a bad fucking girl, laid over my desk like this. You’re probably getting fucked on top of your classmate’s assignments you interrupted me grading. Maybe even on top of yours.” he whispered roughly, leaning over her so he could talk into her ear.

 

She moaned desperately, and at that moment he knew being a dirty girl turned her on.

 

“Oh my- fuck!” she cried out as he slammed into her, causing the desk to shake.

 

As much as he’d heard his other students say that word in passing or even at the end of class, he couldn’t recall ever hearing her curse. That almost made it sexier. It definitely made it sexier.

 

He stopped leaning on her so he could see her under him. He spanked her again, putting all of his force into it for the first time. Her legs buckled and she squeezed around his dick, feeling more suffocating than ever.

 

“Oh!” she cried out as he pulled out and then slammed back in, pulling her onto his dick with his strong hands.

 

She moaned breathily as he commented on how loud she was now compared to how quiet she was in class.

 

He growled lowly and held her hips.

 

She held onto his desk tight and pushed back on his dick. She started moaning more shakily and her thighs started trembling. He immediately slowed down and she whined.

 

She was extremely sensitive after being that close to cumming so he stopped slamming into her and fucked her slow until it passed.

 

Soon he was back to the normal pace, though, and she got back to that point again. He repeated the slowing down and she was increasingly more frustrated.

 

The next time she was quivering and clenching, she didn’t expect him to let her cum. So when he did, she was hit with it out of nowhere.

 

She trembled and squeezed him so hard she pushed him out.

 

He shoved back in, causing her to moan loudly.

 

Her wetness was dripping down her thighs. He picked some of it up and put his fingers in her mouth.

 

“Suck.” he ordered.

 

She complied, happily sucking her sweet wetness off of his fingers.

 

She squeezed him one more time before he came into her little pussy, filling her up.

 

She moaned, quite liking the sensation.

 

He pulled out, watching his cum slowly drip out of her. She stayed sprawled out on his desk, breathing.

 

“You may leave. The more time for you to think about what you’re going to wear tomorrow the better.”


End file.
